


Antes, durante y después de un tour

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [137]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Birthday, Birthday Dinner, Botanic Garden, Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Cute Kids, Diapers, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Married Life, Merchandise, Nannies, Non-Explicit Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parenthood, Pets, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Song Lyrics, THTV, Teen Crush, Tour Bus, Touring, Unrequited Crush, mentions of Britney Spears, music video
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 126] El Dream Machine Tour en marcha con todos sus miembros, dos críos, la nana, y mascotas.





	1. 1.- Chaps 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> Más THTV porque me encanta buscar que la trama del fic coincida con lo que sí pasó en tiempo real.

**1.- Chaps 1-5**

 

En medio del caos que precedía a la gira, Gustav optó por un bien merecido descanso y encaminó sus pasos a la cocina con intenciones de prepararse un bocadillo con los ingredientes que tuviera a mano.

En el refrigerador dio con un poco del salami que Tom le compraba a Capper como premio para sus gracias, y convencido de que éste no se lo reprocharía si le cogía un par de rebanadas para un sándwich, Gustav así lo hizo y las colocó sobre una gruesa pieza de pan negro que cortó para sí.

—Georgie, ¿quieres un poco de lo que estoy preparando? —Preguntó a la bajista, que al igual que él tenía ya algunas horas trabajando sin parar con la logística del tour y no había probado bocado.

—No gracias —rechazó ésta—, ¿pero podrías cortarme una manzana en gajos? Creo que podría compartirla con Klaus.

—Ok.

Aunque dicha fuera la verdad, Gustav tenía escepticismo acerca de eso, dado que Klaus se le había unido en la cocinita y observaba atento sus movimientos con el salami.

—¿Quieres? —Preguntó en voz baja, y el bebé asintió con agrado—. Vale, pero no le digas a Capper.

—¿Capper no?

—No, porque es su salami y no le va a gustar nada que se lo quitemos.

—¿No puede ir Capper a la tienda por más? —Articuló Klaus en su lenguaje infantil, y Gustav agradeció que los gemelos no tenían la misma práctica que él o Georgie para descifrarlo.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no tiene dinero, y Tom es demasiado tacaño para darle una mesada.

—¡Hey! Escuché eso —reclamó Tom desde su asiento, doblando un poco el cuello para mirar en la cocina—. Oh, debe oler delicioso lo que preparas, que ahora tienes dos perros y un bebé esperando a que algo de eso caiga al piso para comérselo.

—No le des comida directo del suelo a Klaus, Gus —pidió Georgie sin perder ritmo en el correo que escribía o apartar la vista de la pantalla, ya modo de queja Klaus masculló algo que sonó muy parecido a “ach, Mutti” en su mejor tono de reproche—. Lo digo en serio. Ese piso está sucio como avenida.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Así, Gustav acabó sacando más lonchas de salami del refrigerador y preparó para él y Klaus sándwiches sin tapadera y con un poco de verdura, en cambio que para Capper y Pumba se limitó a cortar tiras largas y a alimentarlos con ellas de tanto en tanto.

Sólo entonces apreció la cámara que lo grababa, y no pudo resistirse a un comentario final:

—¿Lo ven? Si se tratara de Bill o Tom en la cocina, ninguno de los perros se habría acercado. Ellos ya saben que la comida de sus dueños no tiene nada de sabor.

—Nada de carne —le corrigió Bill al lado de Tom y concentrado por igual en el trabajo que hacía a través de su portátil—, pero sigue estando rica.

—Vale, rica, pero jamás deliciosa —cerró Gustav ese segmento con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y como fragmento para un episodio de THTV, se quedó.

 

Dentro del equipo que se les unió para sus últimos días en Berlín antes de empezar con el tour estuvo Natalie cumpliendo funciones de asesora de imagen para Bill, además de maquillista para él y para el resto de la banda, aunque su labor era diferente ahora que años atrás porque el look que buscaban ya no tenía la intención de impactar (al menos en el caso de Bill con sus sombras oscuras y delineado de mujer fatal), sino de esconder manchas, arrugas e imperfecciones de la edad.

No que en sí las hubiera estando todos ellos en la veintena de la vida y disfrutando de una lozanía que sólo una vida como la suya podía proveer, pero Georgie no guardaba ese mismo concepto de sí misma, pues a muy poco de cumplir treinta, con dos hijos pequeños que le robaban valiosas horas de sueño, y hasta el cuello con los preparativos pre-tour, no eran pocas las preocupaciones que albergaba acerca de su aspecto.

—Tienes ojeras, ¡gran cosa!, los demás también y no nos quejamos como si fuera una desgracia irreversible —ironizó Tom aquella mañana en la que estaban todos ellos reunidos desde muy temprano porque tenían en su itinerario una sesión fotográfica para unas imágenes promocionales y Georgie ya se había quejado por tercera vez de lo demacrado que lucía su rostro bajo las luces.

Con Bill acaparando a Natalie para que le corrigiera unas pecas que tenía en la frente, Georgie se enfrascó en la siempre penosa actividad de examinarse a detalle en uno de los espejos de aumento que Natalie traía consigo en su maletín de trabajo, y con horror comprobar que el haberse levantado tres veces la noche anterior para atender los llantos de Frieda le había pasado factura con bolsas inflamadas bajo los ojos que la aventajaban más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a soportar.

—Parezco la abuela de mis hijos —se lamentó para sí cubriéndose las mejillas con ambas manos, y poco le faltó para sufrir una crisis de medio pelo cuando Gustav se paró a su lado para levantarle la moral.

—En ese caso yo sería el bisabuelo —dijo al señalar lo rojo de sus ojos, pues Klaus estaba batallando con un resfriado y él había sido el encargado de darle sus dosis de jarabe para la tos cada cuatro horas—. Y no es el fin del mundo.

—No dije que lo fuera, es sólo que… No me importaría lucir de mi edad, ¿pero verme diez años más vieja? Eso no, Gus. Ahí pongo mi línea y me niego a cruzarla.

—Y no te ves —buscó él aplacar sus temores—. Para mí sigues pareciendo esa dulce adolescente que conocí en la academia de música, y nada me haría cambiar de parecer.

Georgie resopló. —Muy lindo y todo, pero no es lo que necesito oír en estos momentos. Parezco una bruja decrépita cuya única ocupación en la vida es servir de advertencia por los estragos del tiempo.

—Exageras.

Pero apenas había terminado de pronunciar la última sílaba cuando Georgie le propinó un golpe en el brazo.

—Ugh, no eres de ayuda.

Y antes de darle oportunidad a reaccionar, se había apartado de su lado e ido al otro extremo de la habitación, donde Dagmar acunaba a Frieda y le leía a Klaus al mismo tiempo un libro de cuentos.

Un tanto desanimado por el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos, Gustav buscó asiento y repasó de vuelta su diálogo con Georgie en búsqueda del punto exacto en el que todo se había torcido para mal pero sin encontrarlo con esa claridad que él pretendía encontrar.

Claro, el tema de la edad y la vejez era uno que en los últimos meses removía fibras nerviosas dentro de Georgie porque ella sería la primera en unirse al club de los treinta y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo o impedirlo, y en más de una ocasión se había quejado con amargura de lo veloz que había transcurrido esa década de su vida y las pocas ventajas que se auguraban para sí en el futuro.

—Antes el cumplir veinte era genial porque me convertía en una adulta con todos los privilegios que conlleva, pero en cambio cumplir treinta… La única gran emoción de mi vida será contar las canas en mi cabello y los crujidos de mi espalda al despertar.

«Por no hablar de las dioptrías de cada ojo», pensó Gustav, un tanto contagiado por el desánimo de Georgie, pues había sido recientemente para ambos cuando acudieron al oculista para una revisión de rutina y juntos salieron con prescripción de gafas para leer. En el caso de Gustav no era nada nuevo, apenas una corrección en relación a las que ya tenía y que sólo utilizaba para leer antes de dormir, pero para Georgie había sido una afrenta total el enterarse de que esa visión borrosa que tenía ya tarde en la noche y los dolores de cabeza que le aquejaban cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo frente al monitor de su computadora eran debido a la vista cansada y a la necesidad de gafas que ya no podían esperar más.

El ajuste de gafas para leer al parecer había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, porque Gustav no había notado cambios antes de ese acontecimiento, y en cambio sí varios después de que volvieran a la óptica para recoger sus lentes con prescripción.

—No me digas que te estás quedando dormido —le interrumpió de pronto Tom, que pasó a sentarse a su lado en el sofá y ya había pasado antes que Bill por la mano experta de Natalie.

—No, pero podría intentarlo.

—Ni lo pienses. Después de Bill, es tu turno para ponerte en la silla de la tortura y dejar que Natalie haga su trabajo contigo.

—Mmm…

—¿Paso algo con Georgie? Antes, quiero decir. Se veían tensos cuando hablaban —indagó Tom sin ninguna clase de tacto al hacerlo.

—Nada serio. Ella está un poco sensible con el tema de la edad.

—¿Por los _Dirty Thirty_?

—Algo así…

—No debería —dijo Tom con un encogimiento de hombros—. Ha tenido dos hijos casi consecutivos y mantiene la figura igual que si jamás hubiera estado embarazada. O lo que es más importante, las tetas en su sitio, a menos que el sostén que lleve puesto nos engañe a todos…

—Definitivamente o discutiré eso contigo.

—Vale… Lo único que quería decir aquí es que todos envejecemos, es normal. Hasta yo me he encontrado algún vello blanco y te aseguro que no en sitios donde me dé seguido la luz del sol, y no por eso me pega la crisis de la tercera edad.

—Lo dice el que con veintisiete de pronto se cuida igual que un hipocondriaco paranoico.

—El club de los veintisiete, colega. Búscalo en internet —gruñó Tom, que con todo no tenía argumentos con los cuales refutarle a Gustav su afirmación porque en los últimos meses él y Bill habían bajado su consumo de tabaco como nunca, se ejercitaban, y seguían su dieta vegetariana al pie de la letra por miedo a formar filas de ese fatídico club—. Además, no es de mí de quien hablamos, sino de Georgie, y de su crisis de la edad.

—No es una crisis, sólo… está molesta porque el tiempo pasa y no en balde.

—Pues dile algo para consolarla. Puedes usar el comentario de las tetas, es todo tuyo, y seguro que le levanta el ánimo.

—Ugh, Tom… —Gruñó Gustav, que le lanzó un golpe y le dio de lleno en el bíceps—. Con esos piropos no me sorprende que la única chica en tu vida sea Bill.

—¡Oí eso! —Gritó el menor de los gemelos desde un par de metros a la distancia, los ojos cerrados y expresión de total relajación mientras Natalie le perfilaba el rostro con maquillaje mate para disimular cualquier imperfección que pudiera aparecer en las cámaras.

—Bah, lo que sea —masculló Gustav levantándose del sofá y saliendo de la habitación con un portazo.

Contagiado por el mal humor con el que Georgie había reaccionado antes, Gustav se dirigió a los sanitarios y se demoró todo lo que le vino en gana al echar una meada, lavarse las manos a consciencia, secárselas después con abundante papel, y por último examinarse frente al espejo en búsqueda de esos signos de la edad que tanto enloquecían a Georgie y que para él no eran relevantes.

«Pero no porque no lo sean para ti significa que tenga que ser el mismo caso para los demás», le recordó la insidiosa voz de su consciencia, y Gustav torció el gesto al percatarse de su insensibilidad para tratar ese asunto con Georgie, quien no por pertenecer al grupo de personas a las que _sí_ les afectaba el hacerse mayores era indigna de su empatía.

Que al fin y al cabo, quizá él pronto estaría en sus zapatos cuando su propio cumpleaños número treinta se aproximara, por lo que se decidió a pedir disculpas (sin estar seguro por qué o de qué) y hacer lo que estuviera en su poder para que aquel día no fuera una pérdida total para ambos.

Con esa convicción volvió al set donde se iban a llevar a cabo las fotografías… sólo para descubrir que Georgie no se encontraba ahí.

—Salió con, uhm, ¿Jacob?, por un chocolate caliente de la máquina expendedora —le dio Dagmar una pista de su paradero mientras continuaba atendiendo a sus dos hijos, y Gustav le agradeció rápido para ir en pos de Georgie.

El que Georgie estuviera con Jacob era lo que más le desconcertaba de esa desaparición suya, puesto que Jacob era el hijo de Natalie, y hasta hace muy poco era un crío más de los que en el set permanecía apartado del trabajo de los adultos por ser todavía pequeño y estorbar. Natalie evitaba traerlo consigo a las sesiones, pero a veces no había manera de evitarlo, ya que el padre de Jacob y ex pareja de Natalie también tenía un trabajo que le requería viajar y juntos habían tenido que aprender a turnarse la tutela de su hijo por partes iguales.

Si la memoria no le fallaba a Gustav, el hijo de Natalie ya estaría rondando los once o doce años, y ahora ya no aparecía en los sets de grabación con juguetes y libros de colorear, sino con su propio móvil o una Tablet con la que jugar.

Lo cual por cierto no explicaba por qué Georgie se había marchado con él a comprar un chocolate de la máquina expendedora cuando en la mesa de servicio tenían toda clase de bebidas a su disposición. Claro, no chocolate como había sido su antojo, pero…

Antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo que conducía a la máquina en cuestión, Gustav se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó a Georgie reír con ligereza y a Jacob hacer lo mismo.

—¿Pero qué…? —Masculló él apenas moviendo los labios, decidido a no espiar pero haciéndolo por igual mientras se mantenía a cubierto detrás del muro y escuchaba su conversación.

Sin necesidad de despertar al monstruo de los ojos verdes que habitaba dentro de él, Gustav descubrió sin problemas que Jacob estaba pasando por una etapa de _crush_ por Georgie, si es que de las pistas podía fiarse, pues a pesar de sospechar que su dinero semanal no era una fortuna, el crío insistió en ser él quien pagara por las bebidas de ambos y a la bajista no le quedó de otra más que aceptar su galanteo. La confirmación a sus sospechas llegó apenas unos segundos después.

—Georgie…

—¿Sí?

—Tu cabello de antes era tan precioso… Lo vi en algunas fotografías viejas que mamá conserva en una caja y… ¿Por qué te lo cortaste?

—Necesitaba un cambio. Ya no era yo esa Georgie de cabello largo.

—Uhmmm… Te veías bonita. Ahora también, pero de otra manera.

—¿Mejor o peor? —Inquirió Georgie, su tono de voz ligero y divertido.

—Mejor —murmuró Jacob.

—Gracias, Jacob. Eso es lindo de tu parte.

Lo que siguió fue una conversación que más bien versaba de otros asuntos y temas menos peliagudos, y en silencio se retiró Gustav para evitarlo a Jacob el bochorno de enterarse que su plática privada con Georgie no lo había sido tanto.

De vuelta en la sala donde se celebraría su sesión de fotos le tocó ser el siguiente en la silla de Natalie, e incluso después de terminar Georgie seguía sin volver, por lo que se ofreció a ir a buscarla, pero antes de tener que hacerlo ella volvió y con Jacob a la zaga y mirándola con ojos de borrego degollado despertó el interés de Natalie, quien rió entre dientes.

—Mi pequeño ya no es tan pequeño. Está un poquitín enamorado de tu esposa, ¿sabías? —Bromeó con Gustav—. Nada serio, por supuesto, sólo uno de esos _crushes_ de adolescencia, aunque me preocupa su repentino interés por las mujeres mayores. Sólo espero que ese gusto sea pasajero y después encuentre una chica de su edad, o al menos no tan mayor como lo es Georgie.

—Georgie no es mayor —salió Gustav a defender su honor.

—No como yo —dijo Natalie con sorna—, pero sí le dobla la edad a Jacob. No es lo que yo quisiera para material de nuera, eh.

Compartiendo una risa con Natalie a costillas de Georgie y Jacob, después les fue difícil disimular cuando fue el turno de la bajista en sentarse en la silla de Natalie para recibir su dosis de maquillaje.

Mientras Natalie iba a servirse un café, Gustav aprovechó para hacer las paces con Georgie.

—Por lo de antes… Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Por ser tan insensible. La verdad es que sí lucías un poco cansada luego de la noche que tuvimos con los niños, pero nada que me hiciera verte menos hermosa que de costumbre. ¿Y qué si estás por cumplir treinta y necesitas usar gafas para leer? Igual yo, y no es motivo para disgustarnos el uno con el otro.

Georgie le miró directo a los ojos y sonrió. —¿Dices eso porque quieres hacer las paces conmigo?

—Entre otras cosas. También porque mereces que te recuerde día a día lo mucho que te amo y que no importa si te salen canas, arrugas o… verrugas o qué sé yo, porque mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán jamás.

—Qué seguro estás de eso.

—Es porque creo que harías lo mismo por mí —sonrió él, y se inclinó para besarla en las labios—. ¿En la salud y la enfermedad, recuerdas? Y debimos de haber hecho una cláusula para la belleza y la fealdad, pero eso estaba sobreentendido en nuestro matrimonio.

—Ok —accedió Georgie rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos y besándolo por su cuenta después—. Y sólo para dejarlo claro… te vi.

—¿Uh?

—En la esquina del pasillo. Tus pisadas son inconfundibles, y también la loción que utilizas.

—Me declaro culpable, pero —enfatizó, bajando la voz para asegurarse privacidad—. Tenía que cerciorarme de que sus intenciones contigo fueran honestas.

—Es un crío, apenas tiene doce años —le recordó Georgie—. Apenas es un crío.

Gustav bufó. —Pf, a esa edad ya me la cascaba pensando en ti.

—¡Gus!

—Sólo quería dejarlo claro…

—Y de qué manera…

Y compartiendo un último beso, se separaron para continuar trabajando.

 

La grabación del segundo video promocional para Dream Machine se llevó a cabo cuando el primero todavía no había sido lanzado en ninguna plataforma, y la elección de locación y un concepto corrió a cargo de Bill, que propuso tomar en cuenta algunas sugerencias que le habían sido hechas con anterioridad e incluían un jardín botánico y una gama de colores que iba de la mano con la portada del disco.

Durante la reunión en que se trató ese asunto, Gustav permaneció silencioso y asintiendo sin parar, indiferente al tema porque había sido un día larguísimo y lo que más le apetecía era una pausa para comer y tomar una bien merecida siesta. De preferencia, con Georgie acurrucada entre sus brazos y Dagmar cuidando de los críos para asegurarse de no tener interrupciones.

Tan absorto estaba en esa fantasía que de pronto derivó en sexo en su mente que casi pasó por alto la bola de papel que Tom lanzó en su dirección, pero a su favor jugó la mala puntería del mayor de los gemelos y que a la par fuera Bill quien le llamara la atención con un “¡Gustav!” estridente que lo hizo salir de su ensueño y volver a la realidad, en donde ostentaba una erección incipiente en sus bóxers y tenía encima de él la mirada de sus tres compañeros de banda, cada uno más extrañado que el anterior.

—Te has superado, Schäfer —le riñó Tom con sorna—. ¿Ahora también te dormirás durante las juntas de la banda?

—No estaba dormido —replicó él a su vez, moviendo un poco las piernas para que el bulto que se marcaba en sus pantalones pasara desapercibido—. Sólo aburrido.

—Phew, menos mal que es eso y no tu narcolepsia no diagnosticada actuando en tu contra —ironizó Bill tras poner los ojos en blanco, y sin tomárselo a pecho continuó con los pormenores de la grabación del video.

Sólo entonces comprendió Gustav que dentro de los planes para el video estaba la inclusión de todos los miembros de la banda en forma activa y no sólo como extras para otro escenario en donde Bill sería el protagonista indiscutible.

—Ach, ¿y no podemos sólo poner a Bill al frente y limitarnos a aparecer entre las sombras como siempre? —Inquirió al cabo de unos minutos.

—De vez en cuando las fans también quieren saber de ustedes —dijo Bill categóricamente—. Además, ya está todo programado y no habría tiempo para hacer cambios.

—Pero-…

—Ríndete, Gus —dijo Tom con una sonrisita en labios—. De vez en cuando toca apechugar y aparecer frente a las cámaras.

—Bah —gruñó éste, pero se guardó de expresarse más al respecto.

Con Georgie a su lado para aligerar el golpe, Gustav se sobrepuso de la desagradable sorpresa, y el día en que tenían programado reunirse en la locación hizo lo posible por mantener una actitud positiva y no demostrar lo aburrido que le resultaban esas partes de la promoción para la banda.

La nota alegre de su día fue la inclusión de Dagmar con los niños al set, pues al tratarse de un jardín botánico con estanque incluido, Georgie decidió que bien podían matar dos pájaros de un tiro y aprovecharse de las instalaciones para pasar un rato agradable los cuatro como familia.

Para ello se adelantaron a los gemelos al llegar una hora antes de lo que estaba previsto, y con calma y a sus anchas recorrer las instalaciones; ella con Klaus tomado de la mano y Gustav cargando a Frieda mientras Dagmar se tomaba un descanso y revisaba su móvil en un rincón.

—Este sitio es increíble —comentó Georgie luego de que siguieran un sendero que estaba bordeado de toda clase de árboles y arbustos—. Parece el escenario de una de esas películas de fantasía en donde en cualquier momento esperarías encontrar un hada posada sobre una rama baja y preguntándote por un deseo.

—Debo admitirlo, tienes razón —le concedió Gustav, quien ya casi se había olvidado del trabajo que tenían pendiente para hacer ahí mientras se extasiaba con el puro y ligeramente húmedo que se respiraba ahí dentro.

Al tratarse de un jardín botánico a interiores, el sitio estaba completamente cubierto por un domo acristalado que mantenía sus ventilas superiores cerradas para mantener distancia entre el frío y la nieve reinante en el exterior, y esa atmósfera interna que más bien recordaba a una estación intermedia, un tanto húmeda aunque no calurosa.

Dentro, la variedad vegetal se medía en docenas y más docenas de especies diferentes, en su mayor parte árboles y arbustos, aunque también algunas piezas que ostentaban floración y constituían el único color que se apreciaba en aquella selva en diferentes tonalidades de verde.

De pasada sobre sus brazos, Frieda extendió su manita regordeta al pasar por debajo de un enramado de enredaderas que crecía sin control sobre una estructura que ya le había quedado insuficiente a la planta, y al rozar la planta hizo un ruidito de alegría que Gustav fácilmente identificó.

—Cuidado —le previno—, es para ver, no para arrancar una muestra.

—Según el folleto que leí en la entrada, el estanque debe estar en aquella dirección —dijo Georgie, marcando la ruta a seguir pero a paso lento porque en realidad era Klaus quien decidía su marcha y encontraba fascinante cada pequeña rama u hoja que se le atravesara en el camino.

—¿Esto es ensalada? —Preguntó Klaus tras examinar una de tantas plantas que estaban a su alcance, y Georgie se tuvo que tragar una carcajada mientras le explicaba que no, que esa ‘lechuga’ no era tal y que mejor sería no darle un mordisco.

Soltándose de la mano de Georgie, Klaus continuó explorando a sus anchas, y ya que eran sólo ellos cuatro quienes se encontraban ahí y no había riesgo mientras no lo perdieran de vista, Georgie se igualó a Gustav y caminó a su lado lo más cerca posible.

—Es una pena que no pueda tomar tu mano aquí —dijo Georgie de pronto—, que ese habría sido el broche de oro para este paseo.

—Podría hacerlo, pero no creo poder soportar mucho rato a Frieda con un brazo —explicó Gustav, pues si pequeña ya no lo era tanto, y en las últimas revisiones con el pediatra habían descubierto que su ganancia de peso era saludable, aunque no por ello más fácil de cargar a cuestas—. Casi me hace desear que llegue el día en que gatee y empiece a caminar, pero entonces recuerdo la manía que cogió Klaus por soltar la carrera en los momentos más inesperados…

—… y lo difícil que era alcanzarlo, seh —adivinó Georgie el resto de esa oración—. Al menos ahora entiende que no estamos nada contentos con ese comportamiento, pero no tardará en llegar a la edad de la rebeldía y entonces…

—Mejor no pensar en eso.

El último tramo que recorrieron dentro del jardín botánico lo disfrutaron en silencio y admirando las vistas, y por último se acercaron al estanque, en donde para su sorpresa descubrieron varios peces nadando a sus anchas en el agua clara.

—¿Se comen, mami? —Volvió Klaus a la carga al sentarse de cuclillas a la orilla del estanque y con Georgie a su lado sujetándole de la ropa para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente.

Georgie se tragó la segunda carcajada de la tarde. —No. No son como las barritas de pescado que te gusta comer, Klaus.

—Hay un dispensador de alimento para peces en aquella esquina y compré un poco —dijo Gustav, trayendo consigo un recipiente que asemejaba a una taza desechable de café y que iba lleno hasta la mitad con pienso para peces.

El cierre de su tiempo a solas consistió en darle a Klaus pequeños puñados del pienso y que éste se divirtiera alimentando a las carpas que salían a la superficie con sus enormes bocas a pedir un poco, y que aprovechando un par de rocas planas que atravesaban el estanque, Gustav le cediera a Frieda a Georgie y con Klaus en brazos éste le llevara a cruzar el estanque de una esquina a otra.

Así los localizó el equipo de grabación y los gemelos, quienes por una vez encontraron enternecedora la escena, pero se guardaron bien de compartirlo con Gustav y Georgie para que no fueran a pensar que por fin los críos habían hecho mella en su muralla de inaccesibilidad emocional y después se burlaran de ello.

—Cuidado con convertirse en comida de peces —les chanceó Tom al acercarse, y eso bastó para que de un momento familiar, Gustav y Georgie pasaran a ser los dos miembros de la banda que los necesitaba.

Luego Dagmar se encargó de los críos, y el resto, fue trabajo, trabajo, y más trabajo.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Chaps 6-10

**2.- Chaps 6-10**

 

El tour por Europa arrancó en Londres con una audiencia que puso atrás sus inseguridades sobre el escenario y les hizo recordar por qué la música era su gran pasión, pero previo a ello, los nervios tras bambalinas se respiraban en un ambiente tan denso que bien podían haberse cortado con una tijera.

—Odio esto, joder, lo odio —se quejó Bill yendo de aquí para allá, y en cada giro frente al espejo repasar su vestuario para cerciorarse de que cada pieza estuviera en su lugar—. No hay nada peor que el primer show, porque es el que marcará la pauta para el resto del tour. Un buen show es buena señal, y uno malo…

—No seas tan fatalista —le riñó Tom, que a diferencia de su gemelo optó por una solución líquida para sus nervios e iba ya en su segundo botellín de corona.

Gustav por su parte prefería hacer crujir sus nudillos sin parar, y habría de haber comenzado con los dedos de los pies de no ser porque las cámaras de THTV estaban sobre ellos y no quería dar esa impresión frente a las fans que vieran el episodio semanal.

Georgie por su parte también estaba sufriendo de nervios, pero los canalizaba mejor que todos ellos al tener a Frieda en su regazo y alimentarla con un biberón previo a la siesta.

Con Dagmar y los niños acompañándoles a lo largo de la gira, se había acordado que estuvieran presentes en la sala de backstage mientras durara el concierto; en gran medida porque ni Gustav ni Georgie confiaban todavía del todo para esa clase de separación, y también porque así les era más sencillo, pues al tratarse de un tour austero donde sus más largas estancias serían en el autobús de la gira, tampoco querían forzar a Dagmar o a los críos a permanecer encerrados en las mismas cuatro paredes de siempre.

A su favor jugó que la sala de espera en donde aguardaban a que diera la hora del concierto era amplia y a prueba de sonido para así no tener que preocuparse porque los pequeños sufrieran ningún daño de su audición.

—Tengo que decirlo —farfulló Tom de pronto luego de observar un rato a Klaus jugar con un muñeco, sentado en el sillón que quedaba frente al suyo—, ese crío es 100% tuyo, Gus. Más idéntico y sería tu clon.

—Eso espero —bromeó el baterista, y Georgie le lanzó con lo primero que consiguió asir entre sus dedos y que resultaron ser un par de calcetines hechos nudo.

—Vuelves a poner en duda tu paternidad y juro que mando retirar el Schäfer de sus partidas de nacimiento —le advirtió Georgie con humor, y en sus brazos Frieda se removió un tanto adormilada y molesta por el ruido que le alteraba su descanso.

—No, no, en serio —prosiguió Tom sin importarle el recibimiento de sus palabras—. Ese cabello es idéntico al tuyo. Los rizos, el tono de rubio…

—Y Frieda no se queda atrás —dijo Bill, que parado frente al espejo examinaba su propio cabello rubio al que con urgencia le hacía falta peróxido y un tinte para las raíces que ya se perfilaban de casi un centímetro—. De no ser por los ojos verdes, cualquiera diría que Georgie nada tuvo que ver en su concepción y que Gustav formó parte de uno de esos extraños experimentos de fertilización in vitro.

—Eso explicaría la barriga que carga ahora —se burló Tom, y Gustav declaró golpeándose el estómago con ambas manos que lo suyo no era un caso único para la ciencia moderna como el primer hombre en llevar a cabo un proceso de gestación, sino un simple gusto por los filetes y la comida sabrosa.

—¡Yuck, carne! —Torció Bill el gesto.

—¡Yumi, carne! —Rebatió Gustav a su vez, y Klaus se sumó a su progenitor al parlotear en su lengua de bebé acerca de lo mucho que le gustaba comer currywurst cuando la oportunidad se presentaba—. Exacto, nada como dos piezas de currywurst con papas y el resto sale sobrando.

Enfrascándose en una boba discusión ya repetida entre ellos acerca de los beneficios del vegetarianismo (los Kaulitz) en contraste con la delicia que era un buen filete cocinado a término medio sobre la plancha (Gustav), más la opinión neutral de que ambas opciones eran igualmente buenas (Georgie), pronto llegó el momento en que alguien del equipo les avisó que estaban a cinco minutos de salir al escenario y los nervios que habían bajado hasta quedar latentes volvieron con toda intensidad.

—Si se despierta procura darle medio biberón con leche tibia y te acuestas con ella para hacer que vuelva a dormir —le dijo Georgie a Dagmar al entregarle a Frieda ya inconsciente y en el quinto sueño—. También le ayuda que le acaricies de la punta de la nariz a la frente con un dedo, pero no por mucho o le puede quedar una marca roja en el rostro y-…

—No es la primera vez que le das esas instrucciones, Dagmar seguro ya se las sabe de memoria; vamos —le interrumpió Gustav al poner punto y aparte a esa conversación que no le incluía, pero estaban compitiendo contrarreloj para estar a tiempo en escena y no lo iban a conseguir esa noche si Georgie se ponía en modo maternal.

—Yo me encargo —prometió Dagmar, que estaba preparada para acampar en esa habitación con uno de los guardias de seguridad durante el siguiente par de horas que durara el concierto—. Todo saldrá bien.

—Vale, son nervios de primeriza en acción —murmuró Georgie, y compitiendo con Bill y Tom por un espacio frente al espejo, se dio el último visto bueno con el vestuario y el peinado antes de declarar que estaba lista para arrasar con el público de esa noche.

Por sugerencia de cámaras y porque haría una excelente toma para el episodio de THTV de esa semana, no dudaron en juntar sus puños al centro y hacer su invocación de Power Rangers en acción, y con eso dieron por cerrado su momento ahí se encaminaron fuera de los camerinos para empezar con el show de esa noche.

Excepto que…

Antes de poner un pie fuera de la habitación, a Klaus se le aguaron los ojos al ver partir a sus dos progenitores, y fue necesario para Gustav y Georgie devolverse unos instantes para atender el inicio de llanto que era más fácil cortar de raíz que esperar a que se desbordara.

—Hey, Dagmar se quedará contigo, y Frieda también —le recordó Georgie limpiándole una lágrima traicionera que ya le había corrido por la mejilla.

—Y volveremos antes de lo que piensas —secundó Gustav al agacharse a su altura y acariciarle los rizos que tanto le hacían parecer una versión suya en miniatura.

—¿Me darán un dulce cuando vuelvan? —Negoció Klaus sus condiciones para dejarlos marchar, y Georgie accedió el chantaje.

—Ok, pero sólo una pieza. ¿Puedes encargarte de eso? —Le pidió Georgie a Dagmar y ésta asintió, que para casos como ese tenían en el fondo de la pañalera, en uno de las cremalleras internas, un pequeño arsenal de caramelos para poner remedio a conflictos pequeños.

Con Klaus de vuelta a la tranquilidad, Georgie se inclinó sobre su cabecita cubierta de rizos, y en un acto de completo amor le besó la frente antes de reincorporarse y declarar que estaba lista para salir.

Gustav la imitó, y para sorpresa de ambos, también los gemelos al reducir la distancia entre ellos y Klaus, y besarle justo en el mismo sitio que sus padres.

—¿Qué? —Replicó Tom con hosquedad ante las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos—. Es un ritual, e igual que el resto, o lo hacemos todos o nos traerá mala suerte durante el show.

—Exacto —se le unió Bill como apoyo.

Y bajo esa nueva actividad, se instauró un rito más antes de salir en escena.

 

—Georgie es la todóloga de la banda —dijo Bill para las cámaras—. Es nuestra abogada y representante legal, más feroz que cualquier tiburón cuando se trata de negociar las ganancias y la tajada que nos toca…

—Es quien se encarga de recordarnos tomar las vitaminas, y de no salir sin una chamarra al frío… —Prosiguió Gustav—. Si nos enfermamos, es ella la que nos unta alcanfor en la espalda y se preocupa porque tomemos nuestros medicamentos a la hora.

—También cuida nuestra alimentación —terció Tom—. Nos recuerda comer, y hacerlo por lo menos tres veces al día; también nos da lata para que bebamos agua y no sólo cerveza y refrescos.

—Es como una mamá —dijo Bill con una sonrisa bobalicona, y la cámara hizo un acercamiento para capturar la sinceridad y el afecto de sus palabras.

—Es _una_ mamá —corrigió Tom a su gemelo.

—Duh —gruñó Gustav—. Aunque con ustedes dos, es como tener cuatro hijos en total.

—No eres nuestro padre —recalcó Bill sacándole la lengua, en tanto que Tom…

—Eres más bien el quinto hijo no oficial, y mamá nada, si acaso una _mamacita_ … ¿Han visto el par de tet-…?

Pero antes de que Tom pudiera continuar con su oración, un cojín volador apareció volando desde una esquina de la visión que abarcaba la cámara, y desde lejos se escuchó la voz de Georgie reclamar porque estaban hablando de ella como si estuviera ausente cuando en realidad estaba al otro lado del cuarto con Klaus jugando a sus pies y Frieda en brazos mientras la alimentaba con un biberón.

—¿Pero es cierto? —Preguntó la camarógrafa, buscando quién más del equipo podía atestiguar la larga lista de ocupaciones que Georgie ocupaba ante el resto de sus compañeros de banda, y las afirmaciones acerca de sus capacidades se contaron por docenas. Desde sus dotes de enfermera para heridas menores, como sus habilidades para lidiar con toda clase de contratiempos, no había nadie que no tuviera una buena frase qué decir en su honor.

—Bah, lo que pasa es que soy yo la que les saca las castañas del fuego a todos y ahora quieren convencerme de que es mi puesto oficial llamándome mamá, pero yo no soy madre de nadie —dijo Georgie cuando la camarógrafa volvió a ella, y por su atrevimiento Klaus se le prendió de una pierna y le miró con grandes ojos tiernos—. Ok, soy mamá, pero sólo de estos dos… —Y luego en voz baja agregó—: Y quizá en contadas ocasiones de aquellos dos —señaló a los gemelos con la barbilla—, pero shhh… O luego pensarán que son mis favoritos.

Testigo silencioso de aquel intercambio, Gustav esperó a que las cámaras se hubieran alejado para sentarse al lado de Georgie y chincharla por su comentario de antes.

—¿Así que somos padres de cuatro retoños?

—Menos mal que sólo a dos de esos tuve que darlos a luz porque…

—Oh, no sé… Todos pasaron por el mismo agujero —bromeó Tom referenciando el trío que Georgie había tenido años atrás con los gemelos, y que por una vez sólo era motivo de risa y no de celos. Pero Georgie no fue de la misma opinión y le soltó un golpe al costado que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor—. ¡Ouch!

—No juegues con eso —dijo Georgie en voz baja—, que no es asunto de nadie más que de nosotros y si alguien más se entera de eso-…

—Será el orgullo de Tom, así que no —dijo Gustav—. Me callo, caray.

—Más te vale.

Y bajo esa advertencia, Gustav cerró la boca y no la volvió a abrir.

 

Cumpliendo con concierto tras concierto, pronto los nervios de subir al escenario se redujeron al mínimo, y los minutos de espera en los camerinos se volvió tiempo de relax para comer, beber, dormir, navegar en internet, acicalarse frente al espejo, y en el caso de Gustav y Georgie, pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con sus dos hijos.

Muy a su pesar, la gira los había absorbido por completo, y más seguido que no estaban ya atendiendo asuntos de la banda antes de que Klaus y Frieda despertaran por la mañana, y volvían agotados mucho después de que ya estuvieran durmiendo para la noche, por lo que los escasos momentos en que podían disfrutar de su compañía los aprovechaban tanto como los era posible, como era el caso en ese momento en que tenían por delante quince minutos libres y habían despachado a Dagmar a tomarse un descanso antes de tener que volverle a ceder el mando de su cuidado.

Bajo esas indicaciones, Dagmar había aceptado encantada, pues en las últimas semanas había hecho buenas migas con uno de los ayudantes de sonido y también ella quería un _break_ de los pañales, mamilas y juguetes que constituían su reducido mundo. Prometiendo volver en exactamente un cuarto de hora, Dagmar había salido del camerino, y aunque en un inicio Klaus se mostró taciturno por su ausencia, pronto la olvidó cuando Bill bailando un par de canciones de Britney Spears atrapó su atención.

—¿Lo ven? Él sabe reconocer a la mejor artista de nuestra generación —dijo Bill con orgullo, haciendo un par de pasos de baile que lo hacían parecer un flamenco borracho y riendo a su vez cuando Klaus intentó imitarlo y acabó de culo en el piso.

—No perviertas a mi hijo, joder —dijo Gustav al levantar a Klaus por las axilas y apartarlo de su lado, pero Klaus no compartía la misma opinión que Gustav respecto a lo que era divertido, y tras escapársele entre las piernas apenas volvió a colocarlo sobre sus pies, volvió al lado de Bill para continuar bailando al ritmo de las canciones de Miss Spears.

—Lo hemos perdido, Gus, pero al menos nos queda Frieda —dijo Georgie desde uno de los sofás, semirecostada contra el respaldo y con la bebé acurrucada entre sus brazos mientras buscaba dormirla.

Hacía tanto de la última vez que lo había hecho, que la sonrisa de sus labios era la más genuina que se le había visto en semanas a pesar de las incontables fotografías en donde había posado para las fans, y el mismo Gustav sintió el pecho llenársele de amor por la bajista.

Sentándose a su lado, Gustav no resistió el plantarle un beso a cada una de las chicas más importantes de su vida, y la acción le acarreó las burlas de los gemelos, quienes consideraban aquellas muestras de afección como una cursilada a pesar de que en su caso eso mismo hacían con sus mascotas.

—Pf —bufó Gustav en su dirección—. Cuando conozcan esta clase de amor hablamos.

Tras una corta interrupción en donde el asistente de los gemelos les confirmó que salían en escena dentro de diez minutos, Georgie sacó su arma más pesada para dormir a Frieda: Cantarle una canción de cuna. Aunque mejor dicho…

— _You don't always have to fuck her hard_ —cantó Georgie primero, y Gustav no tardó en unírsele con la siguiente línea.

— _In fact sometimes that's not right to do_.

— _Sometimes you got to make some love_ —corearon en sincronía y sus voces armonizaron como pocas veces habían presenciado los gemelos—. _And fuckin' give her some smooches too_.

—Oh, Tenacious D —reconoció Tom la letra, rompiendo en risotadas a las que Bill le acompañó.

Pero las palmas se las llevó Klaus, que no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa canción y se sabía el coro:

— _I'm gonna fuck you, softly_ —cantó en su lenguaje infantil, pero bastó para que fueran reconocibles algunas palabras y la tonada para que todos, Gustav y Georgie incluidos, sufrieran un acceso de risas que arruinó por completo el sueño de Frieda y con ello las oportunidades de conseguir que durmiera en brazos de Georgie.

Y en opinión de la bajista, por el buen ambiente que se habría de permear cuando minutos después subieran al escenario, había valido la pena.

 

Si bien los gemelos se habituaron a la presencia constante de Frieda y Klaus en los camerinos, no por ello cambiaron su actitud respecto a los pequeños. Para ellos no había carantoñas, ni mimos, ni concesiones especiales, aunque tampoco malas caras, ni desprecio o queja alguna, incluso cuando Georgie cambiaba pañales que eran un atentado a la salud o se podían considerar como parte de los desechos nucleares que se podrían encontrar macerados en la planta de Chernobyl.

La reacción más fuerte que consiguieron alguna vez fue cuando Klaus se acercó a Tom con uno de sus carritos de juguete y subió por su pierna hasta su muslo y de ahí se alejó ruta por el sillón sin que el mayor de los gemelos hiciera nada para impedírselo, pero tampoco para alentarlo.

En una palabra: Indiferencia. Y quizá habría que agregar una más: Total.

Lo cual estaba bien para Georgie, pero sobre todo para Gustav, quien dudaba que el reseco corazón que tenían los gemelos para cualquier criatura menor de doce años tuviera la capacidad de afecto necesaria para no causar estragos en la psique de sus pequeños, y antes prefería sus silencios que tener que lidiar con el franco desagrado que quizá pudieran sentir.

—No es que haya ningún mal sentimiento de nuestra parte —explicó Bill la única vez que Georgie le cuestionó tanta apatía de su parte—, de hecho, no podría haberlo porque ni nos conocemos, ni personalidades tienen como para poder decir si nos caen bien o mal.

—Oh, claro que tienen personalidades —rebatió Gustav con una risita—. Que seas tan lerdo como para no percatarte, es otro asunto completamente diferente.

—Seh —se sumó Tom en una ayuda que jamás creyó Gustav presenciar—. Klaus es más abierto, nada tímido, pero no es ningún diablillo, sólo curioso y un tanto nene de mamá si es que se me permite mencionar lo mucho que le gusta esconder el rostro en las tetas de Georgie.

—Lo permito —dijo ésta con sequedad—, pero sólo por hoy.

—Y Frieda en cambio… —Tom se tiró un poco de la barba y se tomó unos segundos antes de describirla—. No sé si sea válido lo que voy a decir, todavía no camina y no se muestra tanto como Klaus, pero algo me dice que es una nena buenaza y muy noble, un poco más llorona de lo que fue Klaus, pero a la vez más traviesa que él. Y es la pequeña princesa de Gustav, así que voy a lanzar una predicción de aquí a unos años y decir que llamará ‘daddy’ a un par de novios…

—Por Diox, no —gruñó Gustav, que ante la idea de su pequeña saliendo con gañanes y disfrutando actividades de adulto le hacía doler el estómago—. Frieda no tendrá permiso de tener novios, o novias, hasta por lo menos que cumpla treinta años.

—No empecemos, Gus —le riñó Georgie pero con humor.

—Tsk… —Intervino Bill, que miraba a su gemelo con ojos de no poder reconocerlo como la persona que siempre había estado a su lado—. ¿Y desde cuándo conoces tan bien a los Tokio Babies?

Tom puso los ojos en blanco. —No me dirás que no lo habías notado por tu cuenta, ¿uh? Son personas, _personitas_ si quieres ponerte quisquilloso, y por su cuenta tienen sus propias peculiaridades. Es como con los perros, cada uno de ellos actúa diferente en las mismas situaciones, ¿no? Sólo hace falta observar un poco con atención y-…

—¿Observas a mis hijos con atención? —Le cortó Gustav con cautela—. Pervertido mirón.

—No uses ese tono o no sabrá que bromeas con él —le dijo Georgie como advertencia, y del rostro contraído en una mueca de enojo que tenía Gustav surgió su verdadero sentir con una media sonrisa y brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

—Ok, tú mandas.

Pese a que tampoco le importaba a Gustav gran cosa si los gemelos sentían afecto por sus hijos igual que cualquier otra persona que entraba en contacto con ellos, el baterista sí llegó a pensar en algún punto del tour que no estaría mal tener esa tranquilidad de tener con certeza el conocimiento de que de por medio no había malos sentimientos de ninguna clase. Por un lado entendía que el instinto paterno de los gemelos era nulo y que para ellos la presencia de críos, por más que fueran los de sus mejores amigos, eran como mínimo una molestia, pero por el otro… A ratos se sorprendía pensando en que los lazos de amistad que los unían estaban constreñidos por el simple hecho de que por propia cuenta, ninguno de ellos había asumido el título de tío honorario de cualquiera de sus hijos.

Lo cual casi rayaba en la ofensa considerando que Tom se decía tío de Pumba y Bill tío de Capper. Pero no de sus hijos, de ellos no.

Aunque como solía ocurrir en casos así, el destino fue quien los puso a prueba cuando a mediados de tour y a escasos veinte minutos de subir en escena, él acudió al baño y Georgie se retiró a realizar una llamada, por lo que Klaus y Frieda quedaron al cuidado de los gemelos mientras Dagmar se tomaba un descanso.

Su “sí, nosotros les echamos un ojo” referente a velar por los críos había sido forzado y con desgana, pero siendo que era una llamada internacional importante para Georgie, y Gustav tenía que vaciar su vejiga o corría el riesgo de tener un accidente que no había tenido al menos en el último cuarto de siglo de su vida, al baterista no le importó si durante los minutos que él y Georgie estaban ausentes ellos no hacían más que estar al pendiente de las pantallas de sus móviles. Al fin y al cabo, Klaus dormía la siesta y Frieda jugaba con un set de bloques sobre su tapete de hule espuma, por lo que no había ningún riesgo para ellos.

Excepto que…

—Oh por Diox…

—¿Ya hacía eso?

—¿Pero cómo llegó ahí?

—Pumbi le tiene cariño.

A través de la puerta del baño, Gustav escuchó a los gemelos hablar, y por el tono de sus voces y la urgencia que les imprimieron, supo en el acto que se trataba de algo relacionado a sus hijos.

Sin bajar la cadena del retrete y apenas guardándose el pene en los pantalones y subiéndose la cremallera con prisa, salió sin siquiera lavarse las manos esperando encontrar ante sí una escena de sangre y destrucción sólo para descubrir que Pumba había invadido el espacio de juego de Frieda y se había llevado uno de los cubos con los que ella jugaba. Eso la había forzado a ir detrás de él, y gateando (algo que hasta hace unos minutos jamás había hecho) había ido en su persecución.

Por lo que los gemelos contaron después, sólo se habían dado cuenta de aquella situación una vez que Frieda gateó al otro lado de la habitación, y satisfecha (pero también cansada), se había recostado al lado de Pumba abrazándolo y se había quedado dormida.

—Debo admitir que se ven lindos —dijo Bill al sacar su teléfono y tomar una fotografía, y en eso estaban cuando Georgie volvió de finalizar su llamada y se llevó un leve susto al ver a Pumba servirle a Frieda de compañero de siesta.

—Debe de extrañar a Maxi —comentó de pasada, pues en casa era su pequeño perro negro el que buscaba el calor de Frieda y también dormir a su lado siempre que la situación lo permitía.

—Es raro verlo así, Pumba sólo se toma esas confianzas conmigo, con Tom o con Capper —dijo Bill, y a su lado Tom rió entre dientes—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Hablando de Capper… —Señaló Tom a su mascota, que se había subido al sillón donde dormía Klaus, y al igual que Pumba se había buscado un lugar al lado del bebé para encontrar compañía y calor—. Parece que no es el único que tiene debilidad por los críos.

—Deberían aprender de ellos —fue el único comentario de Georgie al respecto, que enigmática después se negó a responder qué quería decir con eso y en su lugar se enfrascó en ajustar las cuerdas de uno de sus bajos.

Gustav sí supo entenderla, y coincidió con ella, pero… Aunque les tomó su tiempo, los gemelos también lo hicieron pero a su manera.

Prueba de ello fueron dos diminutos kisses de Hershey’s que les obsequiaron a los críos a la mañana siguiente, y que fueron el inicio de un acercamiento entre ambas partes.

Y en medio de ellos, Gustav, Georgie, y los perros Kaulitz, observaron esas interacciones con agrado.

 

En medio de la gira, Georgie cumplió años, y el acontecimiento pasó a formar parte de THTV al tratarse de una cifra significativa, aunque no por ello muy deseada por la bajista, que torció el gesto cuando Bill le entregó unas gafas de fantasía que ponían muy en claro que ahora pertenecía al club de los _dirty thirty_.

—No es para tanto —dijo Tom al ponerle encima el brazo por los hombros—. Conozco chicas con cinco años menos que tú y con las tetas por el ombligo; si acaso pareces más joven de lo que eres.

—Idiota —se lo sacudió Georgie de encima, pero Gustav no pasó por alto que la comisura de sus labios se habían curvado hacia arriba.

Por tratarse de una celebración apresurada, apenas consiguieron comer pastel antes de tener que subir al escenario, donde el público premió a Georgie con una versión corta de la canción _Happy Birthday_ que contribuyó a cimentar en ella un ánimo más ligero y resignado a su nueva edad, y que horas más tarde puso en práctica al invitar a Gustav a un rapidín en el baño del autobús. No el primero de sus vidas, y esperaban que no el último, pero lo cierto fue que ya no era tan divertido ni excitante como en tours anteriores cuando su relación era un secreto, porque en esa ocasión les tocó la mala suerte de transitar por una carretera repleta de baches, y cada uno de ellos se dejó sentir al perder sincronía entre las embestidas de sus cuerpos, y correrse fue más una terquedad que un placer.

De ello hablaron a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno, y aunque utilizaron nombres claves por si acaso Klaus escuchaba alguna palabra indebida y después decidía repetirla ante un público menos permisivo, los gemelos sí captaron pronto la esencia de su charla y se unieron con pullas.

—¿Así que a Georgie le gusta desde atrás, uh?

—No _así_ —enfatizó ella—. O mejor dicho, no _sólo_ así. Pero lo de anoche en el baño fue algo más torpe de lo que recordaba. En algún punto temí que el siguiente bache me haría estampar el rostro contra el muro y perdería un diente. Habría odiado tener que ir al dentista y explicar cómo lo perdí en primer lugar.

—¿Y no le agregó eso sabor al momento? —Inquirió Bill, todavía un poco zombie por lo temprano y bebiendo de un café doble para reanimarse.

—No. El miedo no es la mejor combinación para el s-e-x-o —dijo ella deletreando la última palabra, pues aunque no sabía de qué se trataba, Klaus tenía un sexto sentido para identificar aquellos vocablos que especialmente sus padres preferían no enseñarle y los almacenaba en su repertorio para después.

—Oh, no sé… Yo podría diferir —dijo Tom con mirada soñadora, en tanto que Bill cuestionó el porqué de cuidarse tanto frente a Klaus.

—Sexo. Ahí lo tienes. Y no se acabó el mundo —comentó con rebeldía, y Georgie chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya verás… No digas después que no te lo advertí.

Y en efecto, más tarde ese día tuvo Klaus la gracia de escapársele a Dagmar y correr a las piernas de Bill, sólo para abrazarse a él y a toda voz gritar “¡Sexo!” frente a él y otros cinco miembros del equipo que por casualidad iban cruzando por ahí.

Sólo entonces admitió Bill su error al coger a Klaus en brazos y devolvérselo a Dagmar con instrucciones de enviarle un mensaje a Georgie:

—Dile que tenía razón.

—¿Uh?

—Ella lo entenderá.

Con todo, el tour pronto se acercó a su final y con ello el tan ansiado retorno para el cual contaban días y horas, pues cada uno de ellos tenía planes y metas que cumplir para el tiempo libre que se les auguraba por delante.

—Estoy trabajando en algunos diseños para la nueva línea de ropa de la banda; más que mercancía, prendas que cualquiera pueda utilizar sin necesidad de ser fans de nosotros. Tengo varios dibujos tentativos en mi bloc de notas, y apenas regresemos me reuniré con algunas personas para ponernos manos a la obra —dijo Bill, quien ya tenía cinco minutos hablando sin parar de sus proyectos y apenas daba muestra de necesitar una pausa por aire para respirar—. ¿Y qué tal ustedes?

Reunidos en torno a la mesa en un restaurante al que habían salido a cenar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Georgie aprovechando que ese día no tenían ningún concierto y estaban libres, los restantes miembros de la banda se miraron los unos a los otros con claro afán de no ser los siguientes.

—Pues… —Empezó Tom—. Bill ya lo sabe, pero no está de más contarles a ustedes también que empezamos con las ediciones de nuestro libro y que quizá el año entrante esté de venta en las librerías.

—Por no mencionar que Tom ha estado trabajando en música nueva, y aunque ni hablar de un disco en 2018, ¿quizá sí uno en 2019?

—Genial, supongo —dijo Gustav con un encogimiento de hombros—. Nuestros planes son más simples.

—Una huerta en el jardín trasero para este verano, Gus quiere empezar a experimentar en serio con la cocina y… Puede que vacaciones.

—¿Vacaciones dónde? —Presionó Bill con curiosidad.

—Nada en concreto, pero por seguro que tiene que ser un lugar donde haya sol, arena, mar y cocteles —respondió Gustav—. El resto puede ser opcional.

—Los críos incluidos —rió Georgie por su propio chiste—. Es que Diox… No puedo esperar a que este tour termine de una vez por todas. Si ya había sido complicado salir por nuestra cuenta, con un hijo fue pesado, pero con dos… Aun con Dagmar sigue siendo más de lo que podíamos lidiar por nuestra cuenta.

—Oh, no sé —les chanceó Tom—, ha tenido sus momentos divertidos y graciosos este tour con los Tokio Babies.

—Las fans lo apreciaron —dijo Bill a su vez—, y no en balde hay cuentas de Instagram donde documentan sus apariciones aunque sólo sea con fotografías borrosas y tomadas desde la distancia.

—Ugh… —Masculló Gustav, que encontraba esas imágenes un tanto perturbadoras porque le hacían recordar las peores facetas de la fama, en donde incluso habían llegado a tener miedo de qué tiraban a la basura por si acaso después acababa en las manos incorrectas y de ahí a eBay o Amazon.

Por fortuna, la mayoría de las fans sabía guardar distancia (y relativo silencio) cuando Dagmar bajaba del autobús con los dos críos a cubierto para evitarse flashes indeseados, pero siempre había en cada ciudad una o dos chicas desquiciadas que no atendía a razones y se empecinaba en tomar fotografías, que después no había manera de detener para que terminaran en las redes sociales. Gustav no estaba nada contento con eso, lo consideraba un atentado a su intimidad donde metían en juego a sus hijos, y con gusto habría hecho algo para impedirlo, pero Georgie fue el raciocinio de su enojo al recordarle que era parte de las inconveniencias que traía consigo la fama, así que con lo bueno también tenía que haber un poco de malo.

No metamos a Klaus y a Frieda en esto, ¿vale? —Pidió Gustav, y eso favoreció que la conversación derivara en otros derroteros, como lo fue el cabello de éste que ahora el baterista se recogía con una liga rosa de las que le pertenecían a Frieda porque había sido ella quien se la extendiera, y como padre Gustav no había podido decirle que no.

—Te tiene comiendo de su mano —le chinchó Georgie, que a ratos se sentía un poco desplazada en los afectos de Gustav, pero procuraba no demostrarlo.

—¿Y qué si así es? Soy su Vatti, así como tú eres la Mutti de Klaus.

—Touché —dijo Tom, para quien esas dinámicas eran causa de risa porque se veía reflejado de la misma manera con Bill y sus perros, aunque antes muerto que confesarlo.

Así, en charla ligera, algunas carcajadas, y abundante comida, transcurrió la cena de su último día libre antes de que el tour llegara a su fin. Y el consenso entre sí fue que se divertían tanto hoy como lo hacían diez años atrás, y como esperaban, sería a diez años en futuro.

Ese era su deseo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
